


Maid's Honor

by ariphyll



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, brief beginning cameo of felicia, the product of horny energy on the discord server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariphyll/pseuds/ariphyll
Summary: Takumi supposed that this outfit held some perks in the end.





	Maid's Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Listen it's not an update to my multichap but it's still Xankumi so that's all that matters.
> 
> It's been over a year since I last wrote pwp, so thank u to my friends' collective horny energy to spur me to write some.

Takumi fiddled with the edges of his uniform, not entirely impressed with the maid outfit. He shot Felicia an exasperated look as she giggled to herself.

“Seriously?” Takumi asked, crossing his arms. “Look, I said I was sorry about earlier. I even conceded to letting you show me ‘real maid work' to make a point. ...Is the getup necessary though?”

“You bet!” Felicia chimed. “You can't understand if you don't first start with the clothes."  
  
Takumi sighed. “Uh huh, sure. Whatever, what is it you want me to do?”  
  
“Well, it's the afternoon so right now I'd be serving tea to the nobles-”  
  
“If you think I'm going anywhere near Leo in this outfit, Felicia...” Takumi warned.  
  
Felicia huffed, pouting at him. “ _Okay._ You have to take some of the trays though!”  
  
“Ugh, alright. I'll at least take Xander's,” Takumi said, picking up one of the tea trays. “I know he won't embarrass me over this for weeks to come.”  
  
Felicia tried to stifle another giggle. "I hope you don't run into anyone on the way there!"  
  
As much as Takumi would have loved to worry about being seen he had bigger issues to face. Notably, the fact that he had to somehow get to Xander's study without tripping and dropping the tray. These heels were _terrible._ One mistake and he would be helpless to stop the glass from shattering to the floor. He was starting to wonder if he could truly blame Felicia for her clumsiness like this…  
  
Takumi sighed, in both relief and mild apprehension, as he reached the study door. He gave a few raps to the wood before calling through it. “Got a moment?”  
  
“Come in.” Xander was writing something down as Takumi opened the door, but he only looked up when he heard the click of his heels. “...Do you have something to share?”  
  
“Besides tea? No,” Takumi said, shoving the door closed and setting the tray down on a nearby side table with a huff. “This is penance for spurring Felicia's bad side apparently.”  
  
“I… see,” Xander said, glancing him over. “It looks…”  
  
“Ridiculous?” Takumi flashed him a light smile. “Hey, it was either I show you or one of your siblings this outfit, and I'd rather my boyfriend see it.”  
  
“Ah, that's… understandable.” Xander dropped his eyes back down to the papers in front of him. “It doesn't look that terrible on you though, to speak plainly.”  
  
Takumi rolled his eyes as he prepped to pour the tea. “I'm flattered. Maybe I'll drop my royal title and become a full time professional. Two sugars, right?”  
  
Silence. Takumi paused to turn around, narrowly catching Xander's eye before it diverted back to his desk. Uh huh. Staring.  
  
“Two sugars, Xander?” Takumi asked again.  
  
“Ah... Yes, thank you.” Xander refused to meet his eye.  
  
Takumi had viewed the earlier compliment as a facetious gesture, but perhaps he had judged too soon. A bit of mischief colored his smile. He could play with this.  
  
Takumi walked over - grateful that his shaky steps made his heels clack as if on purpose - and set Xander's cup and saucer down next to his paperwork. Takumi sat on the edge of his desk, balancing his weight off his shoes.  
  
“Is there anything else I can get for you, _milord?_ ” Takumi aimed for something enticing but wasn't quite sure if his voice hit the mark. Xander didn't respond, but Takumi could see his lips twitching as if biting back a laugh. Takumi rolled his eyes and gave a soft shove to his arm. “Oh shut it. Can you at least look at me?”  
  
Xander complied with meeting his eyes for a few seconds, before dropping down to look over the rest of him. “I don't mean to… keep you from your ‘duties’. I'm sure Felicia wants to keep you quite busy.”  
  
"Uh huh, I bet." Takumi grinned, leaning in towards him. “Pretty sure my duty is serving you though, isn't it? I doubt this would be considered shirking off work.”  
  
“And if Felicia comes looking for her maid in training?”  
  
“Are you saying I should lock the door?”  
  
Xander paused before giving a quiet huff. “You really shouldn't be keeping _me_ from my duties.”  
  
“Being what? This?” Takumi lifted up the small stack of papers before tossing them to the floor. “They can wait.”  
  
They would also be a nuisance to pick up afterwards, but Takumi had a point to make. He kicked off his heels before pushing at the edge of Xander's chair, signaling to him to scoot back and give Takumi room to slide into his lap.  
  
“So,” Takumi started, adjusting his weight. “What is it?”  
  
One of Xander's hands moved to brush against the edge of Takumi's outfit. “What's what?”  
  
Takumi leaned forward, brushing his lips against Xander's. A ghost of a kiss. “Don't play coy. Want to explain what's keeping your eye on this getup?”  
  
“Perhaps the fact it's a new look on you?” Xander's hand was slipping under his dress, warm and solid against Takumi's thigh.  
  
Takumi moved a palm of his own to trail over Xander's chest, but pulled away once he tried to drag Takumi into a proper kiss. He clicked his tongue in disapproval. “I'm not going to let you get away with staying quiet.”  
  
Xander held his eye for a long moment. “...The thigh highs are quite soft.”  
  
It would do for now. Takumi grinned before leaning back in for his reward. He adjusted in Xander's lap until he was straddling him proper, raising his hands to run through curls. The hand on Takumi's thigh trailed even higher and he let out a quiet, breathy noise into the kiss.  
  
“Eager, are we?” Xander mumbled between breaths.  
  
Takumi shot him a hard look before grinding down, biting his lip to make Xander's stutter in his breathing even more apparent. “Shouldn't talk about yourself,” Takumi muttered.  
  
Xander gave a quiet laugh at that before capturing him in a kiss once more, using his free hand to cup Takumi's cheek. His skin almost burned with heat wherever it was touched. Takumi grinded his hips down again, finding he was already getting half-hard but was in good company. Xander's hand on his thigh tightened, nails scratching against the fabric of his stockings.  
  
Takumi had almost forgotten about his current state of dress like this. “I'm starting to regret not wearing the panty option that came with this instead of the briefs,” he joked.  
  
Xander didn't reply but Takumi could feel an undeniable twitch of his hips underneath him. He would have to abuse all this new information he was gathering later.  
  
Adjusting his position in Xander's lap, Takumi moved a hand to toy with the waistband of Xander's pants. His breathing was even but Takumi could feel Xander press into whatever phantom touch he cared to provide. Takumi leaned in to press a kiss against his pulse, letting his teeth graze the skin.  
  
“So, is it just the clothes?” Takumi asked against Xander's neck. “Do you get off to me simply dressed like this? Or does the implied station get to you too?”  
  
Xander moved both his hands to grip at Takumi's hips, pulling him close to grind up hard against him. Takumi dug his nails into the fabric of Xander's shirt as he muffled a moan into his skin. As badly as he wanted to continue he forced himself to pull away. Questions deserved answers, after all.  
  
“Well?” Takumi asked. The friction of his briefs against his dick was starting to become a torturous tease.  
  
Xander paused, hesitating before meeting his eyes. “This whole outfit on you is… endearing.” Takumi bit the inside of his cheek to refrain from laughing at such a gentle description. “However, I can think of a few alterations to it.”  
  
Takumi hummed as if in thought, wrapping his arms around Xander's neck. “I probably have to give this back you know.”  
  
“They don't have to be permanent.”  
  
Takumi gave a brisk laugh at that before pulling him in for a kiss, rewarding the honesty by undoing the top button to Xander's pants. His breathing started to fail in it's rhythm against Takumi's lips as he slipped a hand in his pants. Xander pressed his hips into Takumi's palm as he teased him through the fabric of his briefs. He only let Xander enjoy the sensation for a moment before pulling away, tugging at the waistband of his pants.  
  
Xander got the hint, lifting his hips up enough for Takumi to get some leeway and pull his clothes farther down. It was still a bit restrictive to Xander’s movement but Takumi had plenty of room for his own goals. He let his nails graze against Xander’s skin as he trailed his hand over the waistband of his briefs.  
  
“Planning on acting like this the whole time?” Xander asked. Takumi relished in the tight edge to his tone.  
  
“Want something from me, milord?” Takumi teased.  
  
“I think there’s some moral conduct issues here if I was to ask,” Xander said.  
  
Takumi rolled his eyes and moved to nip at his neck, slipping past the barrier of his briefs to grab a hold of his dick. Xander’s hands pushed the skirt of his outfit up to rest on top of his thighs. They teased just below where Takumi wanted them - a quiet but clear challenge. He bit his cheek but forced himself to focus on his own actions - now wasn't the time to turn the lead over. Adjusting to pull Xander’s cock free from the confines of his briefs, Takumi turned his head to look over the drawers in his desk.  
  
One, two, three…  
  
Takumi leaned back as far as he could without losing balance, reaching to tug open a bottom drawer. Tucked away in the back was a small bottle left specifically for situations like these.  
  
“And you said,” Takumi started as he nabbed the vial and straightened back up. “that keeping these around was a terrible idea.”  
  
“I didn’t foresee it-” Xander’s eyes watched as Takumi popped open the cork, letting the lube drizzle out onto his hand. “-becoming an actual need.”  
  
“You can thank me later then,” Takumi said, letting his now slicked hand give a tentative stroke. A muffled groan came from Xander’s throat. “Seems you’re a bit busy right now.”  
  
The exasperated look Xander gave him was short lived as Takumi started to jerk him off in earnest. He propped himself up on top of Xander’s thighs, helping keep him from thrusting up into his touch. Xander dragged his nails down Takumi’s legs in response as he choked down strained noises. Running his thumb over the head of his dick with every upstroke, Takumi pulled him in for a kiss to cover up the whine building in his own throat.  
  
It was a pleasure in and of its own for Takumi to feel Xander’s muscles flex underneath him. To _strain_ for him but do nothing about it. Concession was quite the thing.  
  
“Eager, are you?” Takumi echoed, slowing his hand down and watching Xander clench his jaw in return.  
  
“I wonder who could be faulted for that,” Xander mumbled, tilting his head back a bit.  
  
“I wasn’t the one who started this by not being able to keep his eyes to himself.”  
  
Xander moved a hand up to untie Takumi's ponytail, letting his hair fall down before threading his fingers throughout. The sensation was pleasant before slowing down and turning into a hold. Leverage. Takumi smirked and let his own movements turn more leisurely, leaving just a complete tease of friction. The hold on his hair tightened.  
  
“Yes, but you certainly pushed the issue," Xander muttered.  
  
Takumi laughed before resuming his original pace. Xander sucked in a hard breath before tugging Takumi’s head back by his hair, leaning in to bite at the little amount of skin not covered by his high rise collar. A choked noise built in the back of Takumi’s throat, unable to help moving his free hand to palm himself through the fabric of his dress.  
  
Xander’s breath was ragged against Takumi’s skin as he trailed kisses across his throat. Takumi toyed with the head of his cock, dragging his thumb over the top to press right underneath before going back over. Precum mixed with lube as Takumi kept pushing him further. Xander's thighs twitched underneath him, jagged noises escaping as he kept his face buried in Takumi’s neck.  
  
“Better watch yourself,” Takumi breathed, voice a bit weak as he rocked into his own hand. “Don’t want to ruin my uniform like this, do you?”  
  
Takumi’s breath caught in his throat as Xander bit down hard on his neck, letting out a rough moan at the thought of the colorful marks that were going to be left behind. A low-pitched noise followed with every breath Xander took, more than encouraging Takumi to keep up a steady pace. He didn’t actually mind if his thigh highs got a bit messy.  
  
The hand in Takumi’s hair tightened as Xander came, the feeling of cum over his fingers registering only second to the gasps against his neck. Takumi allowed a few heartbeats to pass before disentangling himself with Xander. He glanced over his handiwork as he cleaned his hand off on his stockings. They were, unfortunately, stained anyway.  
  
Xander’s face was flushed and they would have to do some stealth cleaning of these clothes, but Takumi felt like he did his job well. He pressed a quick kiss to Xander’s cheek. “A pleasure serving you.”  
  
Xander gave a weak laugh as he fixed his clothes, trying to get them somewhat presentable as he buttoned them. The rumples left behind could be fixed later. “Is it time for your paycheck then?”  
  
“Well, that depends on what my salary is--!” Takumi cut himself off as Xander lifted him up, moving to set him on top of his desk. “Okay - this is a good start.”  
  
Takumi could feel Xander’s smile as he kissed him. He wasted no time in flipping up the skirt of Takumi’s uniform, kneeling down between his thighs. Takumi carded a hand through Xander’s curls but made no move to drag him forward. Xander trailed kisses up his bare skin of his thigh until his hot breath was ghosting over Takumi’s dick through his briefs. It was an electric form of torture and every second felt longer than the last.  
  
In hindsight, it was fair payback, but Takumi itched to tug at his hair in retaliation anyway.  
  
When Xander finally put his mouth on him, even through the layer of fabric in between them, it was enough to make Takumi arch his hips towards his mouth. Soon though the light friction turned on him and Takumi fell back to the same frustration.  
  
“It’s not--” Takumi bit his lip as Xander pressed the flat of his tongue against his briefs. So tantalizingly close to where he actually wanted it. “It’s not fair to _toy_ with me as payment.”  
  
“Consider it disciplinary measures then,” Xander mumbled but conceded in finally pulling down his briefs.  
  
Takumi forced his hips to be still, leaning back on his hands as Xander trailed his tongue up the underside of his dick. His nails scratched against the wood of the desk as Xander slowly, _teasingly_ took the head into his mouth. After so long without any real stimulation Takumi was finding it difficult to stay focused.  
  
“Hah… talk about uh, a role-reversal,” Takumi said, mind already starting to fog over as Xander took more of him into his mouth.  
  
Xander gave a simple hum in response and Takumi couldn’t help the twitch of his hips. His whole body was being strung higher and higher. Xander flashed him a look but beyond that made no move to pin his hips down, instead starting a slow but steady bob of his head. Takumi ran a hand through Xander’s hair in an attempt to stay grounded, but it twisted him up even more.  
  
Xander took him down to the hilt and Takumi’s voice broke as he moaned. Adjusting to move both hands into his hair, Takumi tugged hard at the curls as Xander sped up his pace. Xander dragged his nails down his thighs, leaving little pink lines in their wake, and Takumi let out a choked whine. There was no way he was going to last like this - he was too tense, too high strung. He could feel his muscles tighten and heat in his stomach grow as his orgasm built.  
  
“I’m- gonna, let me--” Takumi choked out, trying to string together coherency. “Pull off otherwise I’m going to--”  
  
His voice trailed off as Xander gave a small, confirmative noise from around his cock. A green light. Takumi managed to enjoy the pleasure for two, three more moments before he came, hips pushing up into Xander’s mouth as he bit his cheek to stifle his moan. He laid back as he caught his breath, idly aware of Xander pulling off and pressing gentle kisses to his thigh.  
  
“That was… sufficient payment,” Takumi said, clearing his throat.  
  
Xander just replied with a light chuckle.

After a few more seconds Takumi propped himself back up, looking at Xander with a small smile. “So, should I be expecting to be summoned to your private quarters later?”

“Won't Felicia be hunting for you soon?”

Takumi sighed, reluctantly tugging his briefs back up. “Okay, yeah, by now she probably is. Oh shoot - your tea is cold by now too.”

“Mm, perhaps being a maid isn’t your true calling after all,” Xander said.

“Oh I think we already figured that one out,” Takumi huffed. He pushed off of the desk and back onto the floor, eyeing the discarded heels. “At least Felicia should hopefully focus on the failed tea task more than why I took so long.”

Xander tilted his head up to give him a light kiss. “I do wonder how you managed to gain her ire to this... extreme.”

Takumi gave a quiet laugh as he slipped his shoes back on. Somehow, he felt even more out of balance in them now. “Does it really matter?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://ariphyll.tumblr.com/) or my far more active [twitter](https://twitter.com/ariphyll) for all your xankumi nonsense needs.


End file.
